


Killer Diller J2

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Inspired by Chicago (Musical), M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Jared Padalecki, the whole universe is upside down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Jared (Roxie) and Jensen (Velma) are on the road with their Jazz show, Killer Diller J2, after their trials. Take Two Magazine sends out Tim Odmunson to interview their manager, Chad, and get backstage look into what makes J2 tick.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: SPN Cinema





	Killer Diller J2

**Author's Note:**

> This changed a couple of times after I joined this challenge and I know this version is short but I like it a lot. As always, thanks to Em for the beta, and much love to Heather who did an early read through for me, to see if it was making sense.

**TAKE TWO MAGAZINE**

This is Tim Omundson interviewing Chad Michael Murray, manager for the Killer Diller J2 on their jazz roadshow. These two talented boys and their all-male crew are a sight to be seen in this oft-female dominated profession. But that’s not the only unique thing about this traveling jazz show.

If you’ve been living under a rock, J2 are Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, two performers who met, if you can believe it, in prison in Chicago. Jensen had been arrested for killing his husband and sister, who he caught in bed together! Jared was in prison for killing his boyfriend and trying to have his wife take the blame! Killer Diller is right!

Chad: Allegedly. Both my boys are out of prison and on the path o’the righteous. I won’t have you disparaging either of them. They’ve had enough o’that.

Tim O: My apologies. I never meant any offense. Those are some talented boys that you represent. Can you tell me more about them?

CMM: Well it was the only thing in the papers in Chicago for the longest time. They was in the same cell block. In fact, and Jared will tell you this himself, Jared was a  _ fan _ of Jensen’s and was at the club watching him perform the night Jensen was arrested.

TO: Oh wow, such a small world. You’d think there’d be less of that kind of thing in a big city like Chicago. So they met in prison, both awaiting trial for murder? 

CMM: Yeah they both got set up with the same lawyer, real ruthless b*tch-type. You know? Not that she was as bad as that prosecutor. Anyway, that’s when they actually met.

TO: So were they friends right from the start? There’s lots of crazy rumors out there about those two. So hard to tell fact from fiction, which is part of why we’re here talking to you.

CMM: Oh god no. Hated each other on sight, still can barely get along. I got my work cut out for me that’s for sure.

TO: But how, how did this all come together if they hate each other?

CMM: Well I think it started fairly innocently. Jensen.. Jensen is a little rough around the edges and he’d been in showbusiness before jail, you know? Jared was a real babe-in-the-woods type. From there it spiralled. Two egos just rubbin’ each other the wrong way at every turn.

TO: But they had the same lawyer, who got them both freed from prison?

CMM: Yeah, but that didn’t help either, right? They both wanted all her attention. They both love attention. So they each came up with ways to have the spotlight be on them. It’s all pretty well documented in the papers, you know? 

TO: Right, Chicago papers. So tell us how that works now that they’re on the road together.

CMM: Jensen actually swallowed his pride a little to talk to Jared when they were both free and clear. Jared didn’t want to at first, cause on the outside it’s kind of just like a freak show, you know? Pay to see the two murderers who got away with it? But once they started rehearsin’ together and singing together, well, they’re both talented boys.

TO: But how does it work when they hate each other, as you say?

CMM: Like I said, it’s a lot of work for me. This is the closest I’ve had to a vacation in years, so my thanks to you and your readers. We gotta have two dressing rooms, exactly the same size, set up exactly the same but across the hall from each other. There’s an hour before each show and after each show that they are alone in their dressing rooms and not to be distubed at all. More than one of my staff has found out the hard way that an hour alone means an hour alone.

TO: Wow. Don’t those restrictions limit the venues you can show in?

CMM: At first, when people didn’t know how good the show was, yeah. Now? People are willing to make it happen for us, cause they want us to stop there. We’re booked for the next two years and my boys are writing new numbers almost weekly. They’re in the prime of their lives and doing what they love. They’re gonna stick around for a while, I think,

TO: Well, all this is so fascinating. We look forward to the show tonight. Do you think I might get a chance to meet the famous J2?

CMM: Well, not today, cause they’re already locked in their dressing rooms for pre-show prep. Then we got the hour after the show while the crew breaks the stages down and my boys are in their rooms in solitude again. But If you wanna come join us for breakfast at the hotel before we leave town tomorrow I”ll make it happen for you.

TO: For more time with you and a change to meet Jared and Jensen? I’ll be there. Thank you so much for your time Mister Murray. It was a real pleasure.

CMM: Call me Chad, please. And yeah, you too. Enjoy the show tonight.

  
  


“I hate your stupid, perfect face.” Jared grits out as he holds Jensen up against the wall and fucks him hard enough that Jensen’s eyes roll in his head. With effort, Jensen concentrates long enough to smile beatifically at Jared’s scowling face.

“Shoulda bent me over the couch, then, huh? ‘Cos now you get to look at my perfect face instead of scowling at the back of my head.” Jensen teased, chest heaving with breath and the effort to not show how much he was enjoying this.

“Shut up, shut up, fuck, should put you on your knees and shove my cock so far down your throat you can’t sing,” Jared grunted, shifting his grip from Jensen’s thighs to the cheeks of his ass, fingers pulling at the edges of Jensen’s hole, spread around his pistoning dick.

“Fuck you. If you do that I will scratch you up to high heaven so you can’t take your shirt off in the second act,” Jensen gasped, so close. Jared’s long, skinny dick was curved just right to spear his prostate on every thrust if Jared wanted it to. Between that and the way they were running their mouths at each other, Jensen was about to come untouched.

“Oh bitch I don’t think so. First rule of this fuckin’ thing is no marks.” 

Jared punctuated that with a set of particularly brutal thrusts and Jensen couldn’t take it anymore. He curled his fists where they were draped over Jared’s shoulders and slammed his head back into the wall as he came, spurting hot and sticky between their stomachs.

“That’s it baby, clench up. Take it take it take it,” Jared growled before he plunged as deep into Jensen as he could and came, filling Jensen with his come.

They panted together for a brief moment in the afterglow before Jensen started pushing at Jared. Jared stepped back and let Jensen down to the floor, tugging on his dressing down and turning towards the door.

“Thirty minutes to curtain. Gonna go out there just dripping with my come, huh baby?” 

He watched greedily as Jensen turned away with Jared’s come trickling down the back of those perfect bowed thighs.

“Get the fuck out, worry about cleaning yourself. We’ll just have to see what happens tomorrow before curtain, asshole.” 

Jensen waved him off and kept his back turned until he heard the door open and close. He looked into the vanity mirror on his dresser, smiling.

Well fucked was a good look for both of them.

**********

Jensen treasured his post show cool down and therefore decided to wait till they were back to the hotel to make his move. He held back from Chad and Jared in the lobby, Chad craning his neck around to squint at him, but Jensen gave his best impassive face and waved him on.

Jensen marched up to the desk with a flirty smile on his face and slipped the girl there a twenty dollar bill to give him a spare key to Jared’s room.

Once back at his room, he changed into flashy underwear and a warm robe. He slipped both room keys into his pocket as he tied his robe closed, grabbed a bottle of champagne that had been gifted to him and slipped out of his room and across the hall.

He leaned against the door to see if he could hear voices but heard nothing. Using his ill-gotten key, he let himself into Jared’s room. Jensen looked around for a moment while Jared was in the washroom, noting that everything in the room was identical to his, right down to the “personalized gift basket” from the hotel.

“What are you doing here, Jensen?” Jared asked and Jensen startled; he hadn’t heard the bathroom door open. Jared didn’t look angry or even annoyed, just curious as he looked Jensen over from top to toe. Jensen took his time to ogle too, he never got to see Jared just out of a shower, all wet and glistening. When Jensen met Jared’s eye again, he smiled and held up the bottle of champagne.

“I was thinking… we could see how we do when it’s not hate fucking?” he asked, his voice high and wavering.

Jared took a long time to answer and Jensen could feel sweat prickle on his scalp while he waited. He didn’t know how he could go on if Jared rejected him here, he really didn’t, but he’d been certain he wasn’t the only one feeling something more recently.

Eventually, Jensen lowered his arm and head, eyes zeroing in on the door behind Jared. “Never mind, I’ll just go.” He tried to pass Jared but Jared blocked his way and Jensen looked up to meet Jared’s eyes.

“Not a trick?” Jared asked, finally, and Jensen let out a breath of relief. There was hope on Jared’s face.

“Not a trick.” 

Jensen pushed up onto his toes and pressed his lips to Jared’s in the soft kiss he’d been craving for so long.

**********

At a quarter of the bottle down, Jared moved from the small table to sit next to Jensen on the loveseat. At half the bottle down, Jensen pulled open the top of his robe. When three-quarters of the bottle was in their bellies and Jensen was finished spilling the last drops into their glasses, Jared reached over and curled his hand around the back of Jensen’s neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

“I’ve wanted you like this for so long,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s neck and Jensen shivered with the feeling.

“What, drunk and sloppy?”

He laughed, trailing his fingers through Jared’s still-damp thick hair and arching his back so Jared could get his mouth on more of his neck and shoulder. Jared’s head came up and he looked in Jensen’s eyes.

“No, happy and wanting to be here.” Jensen felt his breath catch at Jared’s sincerity. He curled forward and rained kisses all over Jared’s handsome face, starting with the pointy tip of his nose and ending with his swollen pink lips.

“Want you so much. Take me to bed,” Jensen whispered. Hetried not to squeal as Jared lifted him off the couch and carried him to the bed, gently laying him down as though he were precious and delicate. Jensen pulled his robe open all the way off, dropping it to the floor as Jared crawled onto the bed between his legs.

“I’m still a little wet and open from earlier. Want you inside me again. Want you to rock into me for hours and hours as we kiss,” Jensen confessed, feeling flayed-open by the emotion of his own words. Jared trembled between his legs, nodding as he kissed up the inside of Jensen’s thigh.

They worked together to pull off the remaining pieces of clothing between them. Jared stretched a long arm to open the bedside table and grab a tube of KY jelly. Jensen raised his eyebrows at Jared who squirted some onto his fingers and shrugged.

“S’better than the vaseline we’ve been using. Smoother for us both. If you want me in here…” Jared offered softly as he slid one slippery finger inside Jensen, “For as long as we both can take it, then we deserve the good stuff, don’t we?”

Jensen nodded silently and focused on his breathing as Jared pushed his lube-covered fingers in and out, tap-tap-tapping Jensen’s prostate at irregular moments until Jensen was ready to scream.

“Please,” Jensen whined, rolling his hips and twisting his head back and forth on the pillow. He looked down between his legs, past his leaking cock to see Jared smiling with a soft but still scorching look on his face.

“Yeah.”

Jared moved to pull a pillow from the head of the bed and angle Jensen’s hips up before he grabbed his cock and pressed it to Jensen’s soft hole. Jared slid in until he was balls deep on the first thrust.

‘Kiss me,” Jensen demanded, trying to lift his head as Jared stayed perfectly still inside of him. Jared leaned down and pressed their lips together and Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, locking his ankles behind Jared’s ass.

“Slow and steady baby.” Jensen directed as he grinned up at Jared as he slowly rocked his hips and they kept eye contact.

Ultimately, both were too worked up to last much longer at all. Jared came first, pushing as deep as he could go and pulsing, warming Jensen from the inside with his come. Jensen came after Jared pulled out and pushed his fingers up inside Jensen to plug his come there and not let it dribble out as he sucked the tip of Jensen’s cock.

Neither of them could be bothered to clean up, or even move from the bed. Jensen was reluctant to even close his eyes, lest it all turn out to be a fever dream, and he woke up to find himself back in jail awaiting trial. But they both drifted off eventually, limbs entwined and skin sticking together.

**TAKE TWO MAGAZINE**

Tim O back for the final part of my interview with Chad Michael Murrray, this time with Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki too. I met the three men at their hotel the morning after the incredible show (seriously, if you can get tickets, get them). Chad was sullen and quiet but Jensen simply brushed off their manager’s mood with a smile.

JA: Oh, him, he just needs to get some coffee in him and he’ll be back to his charming self. Isn’t that right, Chad?  (I think I detect a hint of tension between the stars and manager but no one is talking about it, so I try to ignore it)

TO: Jensen, I noticed that you are walking a bit stiffly today. Did you hurt yourself during the show last night?

Jared breaks into a coughing fit as I’m speaking, turning his face politely away from me. Chad’s face becomes even tighter as Jensen spills his coffee as he tries to hand it over.

JA: Oh, well, you know. Practice, practice, practice. Sometimes the muscles get a bit sore. After this I have plans for a nice long soak in a hot bath and I’ll be just fine.

JP: Yeah, this one just dances all the time. Movement is just a part of his life. Can’t stop moving even for a second no matter what is going on.

J2 share a private, tiny smile and Chad jumps in his chair. I feel like there are a few unspoken conversations happening at the table but clearly I'm not to be informed.

TO: Well, yeah. I suppose so. That show was simply incredible, I’m looking forward to telling my readers all about it. Do you two have anything you’d like to share with the readers of Take Two magazine?

JA: Heartfelt thanks for not writing us off for the trouble we found ourselves in once upon a time. I vowed before the judge and jury that I would stay out of trouble for the rest of my life, and give no one a reason to suspect me of anything, but I know a lot of people thought I’d killed my husband and dear, departed sister. So thank you to all the people that haven’t given up on me.

JP: Uh, yeah. All that. It’s so difficult to be a man in this woman’s world, especially in this female-dominated field. So we’re thankful for the support of our fans.

Dear readers, it was odd to hear them say these things but they were incredibly tight lipped from then on. Chad never did wake up enough to participate in the breakfast conversation and Jared and Jensen were clearly having their own conversation that I wasn’t to be privy to.

I waited a polite amount of time, but I got nothing more from them and I left after finishing my coffee. Nonetheless, check out the act, Killer Diller J2, coming to a playhouse near you soon. But, perhaps, try not to upset or anger the two stars, you never know how they may respond.


End file.
